Destiny Fullfilled
by HardyGurl213
Summary: What happens when you were in a coma for 6 years and wake up to plot your revenge on the one who gave you the coma? What happens when you fall inlove?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe, however I do own my character Leana Reider. Please read and review._

_Destiny Fullfilled_

_PG:13_

_Romance/Drama_

_Chapter 1: "The Name's Leana, and don't you forget it!"_

_Leana/Orton, Edge/Lita, Trish/Jericho, other couples_

Leana Reider walked through the empty halls of the

wwe.

She was sent on a mission to destroy the one man

who messed up her life.

Trish Stratus and her new so called friend

Jazz were staring at the 19 year old.

"Not another new diva." Jazz muttered to her best friend.

Leana did not fill like making any drama..yet.

"HI..I'm Christy!" An eager red-head jumped out at Leana.

She raised an eye-brow at Christy.

Christy played with her pony-tails like a little girl.

"Ummm...." Leana replied.

"I wanna go to the moon, you wanna go to the moon?

I like ice-cream, you like ice-cream?" Christy replied.

Leana wanted to slap her in the face.

"Excuse me...Christy." She replied.

"Oh, ok...call me." Christy said with an smile.

Leana rolled her eyes before walking past her.

Many wrestlers were staring at Leana.

She felt quite uncomfortable though.

Meanwhile

"Wasup, Vince?" Randy Orton replied.

Vince stared at Randy before talking.

"Now, you know why I called Evolution here, correct?"

Vince replied.

(A/N: Randy won't leave Evolution yet in this story okay!)

"Yes, sir." Triple H replied.

"I have someone new to manage you guys." Vince replied.

"WHAT? We don't need no chick." Batista replied angrily.

"You call me a chick again and I'll cut your balls off and make you

eat them." Leana said as she walked into the office.

Batista turned red, Leana smirked but stopped.

Her mouth opened, she could not believe it was him.

The one who did this too her.

"Evolution this is..." Vince McMahon started.

"Leana Reider..." Leana spoke for herself.

Vince looked at her with question but did not

say anything.

_'There's something familiar about this..girl'_

Triple H thought to himself.

"I'm Randy Orton...pleased to meet you."

Randy said, while smirking.

Leana looked coldly at Triple H.

She ignored Randy's comment.

"Uhh...Leana..right?" Ric Flair started.

Leana turned her head slowly towards Ric.

"Mr. Ric Flair..greatest wrestler of all time." Leana started.

She saw the cameras rolling in on her.

"Well I know it's true." Ric chuckled.

"Let me tell you something RIC, you're nothing now." Leana said.

_King: J.R. did you hear what the new manager for Evolution said?_

_J.R.: She's one tough cookie King!!_

Ric turned red and started pacing Vince's office.

Triple H contuined to stare at Leana.

"Why don't you boys show Leana around?"

Vince suggested.

Randy nodded in agreement and lead Leana out the room.

"I don't like this girl at all." Batista whipsered.

"Hold your breath Batista. We'll make sure she never

talk to us like that..." Flair said.

Triple H didn't say anything, he stared at the back of

Leana's head.

"Oh...hey guys." Christian said.

His eyes landed on the girl infront of them.

"Hey...little girl...what are you doin here?" Christian asked.

Leana growled lowly.

"First off, ass-hole I am a woman. I am 19, second off

I'm Evolution's new manager." Leana sneered.

"What's your name anyways?" Christian demanded.

"The name's Leana, and don't you forget it!"

Leana replied.

Christian winked and said, "Trust me..I won't."

Leana smirked and walked away.

Meanwhile

"What's wrong Champ?" Flair asked

using his nickname for Triple H.

Leana went into the diva's locker room to change

into her attire.

"It's something strange about Leana.

It feels like I know her." Triple H said.

"You didn't date her or anything? Or was she

somebody you screwed?" Randy asked.

"I don't remember..." Triple H said.

"Maybe you think you know her."

Batista replied.

Just then, Leana barged in the room.

Flair made a cross sign.

"Ha ha, very funny." Leana replied.

"Anyways...I took the liberty of signing Triple

H up for a match tonight." Leana said.

"WHAT!" Triple H yelled.

He turned a dark shade of red.

"Triple H is not a 100 after fighting

Shawn Micheals." Batista said.

"You think I give a shit Batista. I didn't

ask for an biography about his match."

Leana said and glared at Triple H.

"You're having a rematch with HBK."

Leana replied without remorse.

Triple glared at her.

"It's okay Champ, we'll back you up."

Flair said.

"No you won't...a no interference match.

Special Ref...ME." Leana replied.

"I suggest you put on your ring attire

Triple H...cause tonight if you try to

cheat...I'm gonna DQ you like it ain't nothing."

Leana said.

Once she left, Triple H threw everything around.

"She's pure...evil." Batista muttered.

"And making his way to the ring....Triple H."

Lillian Garcia said.

Triple H walked down the ring acting like he

was big stuff.

HBK was already in the ring, then the bell

rung signifying that the match started.

Leana watched closely as Triple H

slammed Hbk hard into the ground.

Later in the match, when Triple H tried to

cheat by grabbing HBK's pants to win.

Leana saw this and called a DQ.

"And winner by Disqualification...HBK!"

Lillian said cheerily. Triple H stared heard at the

smirking Leana.

He grabbed a mic when HBK left the ring.

"LEANA!, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE  
JUST DONE?!" Triple H yelled.

"Yes, infact I do know what I just done.

Infact, I'm proud of myself." Leana said.

"U WERE SUPPOSED TO LET ME WIN, THAT'S WHAT

A REAL MANAGER IS." Triple H bellowed.

Leana smirked and dropped her mic.

She left the ring, staring after Triple H.

Leana cried softly to herself as she stared at the

file infront of her.

She wish she could expose herself to him.

But he would never understand it.

Randy Orton walked in and saw his manager crying.

"Leana...you okay?" Randy asked softly.

"Yeah...Allergies." Leana lied to him.

"Here.." Randy said handing her some tissue.

Leana smiled as he sat next to her in Evolution's

Locker room.

"I know it's not allergies...what happened?"

Randy replied after minutes of silence.

"Oh..you'll never understand..YOU WANNABE."

Leana snapped back to her attitude mood.

Randy was taken back at first.

But that went away.

"All you do is follow Evolution everywhere....

You're really annoying." Leana replied.

"Easy for you to say." Randy replied.

Randy quickly left the locker room and slammed the door.

Will Leana ever tell her secret? What about Randy, why all of a sudden he starts getting sober? Will Evolution ever get rid of Leana? All in Chappy 2. I know this chappy was boring but I'm trying not to rush into it like I always do. It gives a mystery to it. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
